The present invention relates to applicators for liquid products, such as perfumes, pharmaceutical treatment products and the like.
In particular in the perfumery field, perfume applicators are known, these applicators being made of flasks provided with a plug which has to be removed to put on the skin some liquid product by pouring a small quantity thereof in the hand.
It is also known to use applicators having a plug provided with a sprayer.
Such applicators are in particular used in a so-called hand-bag application.